Bedtime Stories
by ma petite lili
Summary: They thought that their mother's bedtime stories were just that stories. But now their mother is gone, they're apparently in another world, and they have a father after years of not having one. Yeah that a lot to take in but they'll manage some how. They hope.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi or it's characters, I just own the characters that I make up.

* * *

"Mama can you tell us that story again?" asked a little girl from her bed.

"Yeah, please!" her twin brother said from his perch on the top bunk from the bunk beds he shared with his sister.

Laughing their mother replied, "You two sure do love that story, but alright." The woman sat down on a chair by her children's bed and started her story.

"Once there was a young girl who found a necklace, but it wasn't an ordinary necklace it was half of a powerful mirror that had the power to cross worlds. It just happened that as the girl picked up her half a young man in another world picked up the other half. This action caused the mirror to activate sending the young girl to the other world."

"And she fell on the young man right?" the little girl interrupted her mother.

"Shuu Clair and let mama finish," the boy scolded his twin.

"Thank you Jin," the mother said with a smile aimed at her son, "Now where was I. Oh right, the young girl did indeed fall on the young men. While very surprised and wary at the existent of other worlds and each other the two of them became fast friends. But when the girl tried to get home she found that her half of the mirror was sent to a different location then the one she landed in. The young man couldn't very well leave her stranded all alone in a world not her own and invited her to travel with him for you see he had just started out on his journey to explore the world and she had landed on his boat."

"They went on lot of adventures and made many friends," this time it was the boy that interrupted the story to state his opinion.

The mother just smiled and continued on, "They did indeed go on many adventures in strange lands and Dungeons, old ruins that began appearing in the world that were said to be tests meant to judge whether a person was worthy of being king and gaining the power of kings, and treasure of course. The young man conquered many of these Dungeons for he had a dream of starting his own country free of suffering. Along the way they picked up friends who pledged to follow the young man as their king, including an assassin, a giant, a knight, a gladiator, a man turned into a dragon, a princess, a swordsman, and a magician." She paused in her story.

After taking a breath she started again, "While on these many adventures the young man and girl fell in love and he asked her to become his queen. She agreed for she loved him so much and it had been years since she came to this strange world that she now called her own. But not long after agreeing to marry the young man the girl came across her half of the mirror and was send back to her world in front of her lover promising him that she would find her way back to him. The end."

Looking at her sleeping children the mother got up and tucked them in. She returned to her own room where she opened a drawer. Taking out a necklace with half of a mirror hanging from it she hugged it close to her heart and finally let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"Oh Sin, how I wish you could see our children." She sobbed into the night to her beloved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Years pasted and the twins were now seven years old. They were smarter then average and very active. Sports, plays, and musicals they did them all at school, but always together never alone. They fell in love with the theater. The acting, the music, the singing they called to the twins captivating them with all the different ways that a story can be told.

Even if they did everything together they did find different things that they loved, for Jin it was the guitar and singing and for Clair it was the flute and dancing. Oh Clair sang as much as her brother and he dance just as much but it was not the areas that they loved with all their hearts. Their mother would just shake her head with a fond look and mumble, "Just like their father," under her breath and join wide in to the songs and dances her children created wherever they went.

But not all was happy and well with the small family of three. The head of the family Shandi moved her children and herself every month or so. The twins grew up always on the move and never having friends but each other for very long. They loved their mother and they were happy, but they couldn't help but resent her a bit for never giving them an answer for their nomadic lifestyle. Whenever they asked she would just smile sadly at them and apologize. They eventually stopped asking just like they stopped asking about their father, as that topic would upset Shandi.

Right now the family was staying in a small country town in Kansas and had been for almost a week.

Inside the apartment they were renting the seven year olds twins were putting on a show for their mother with Jin playing his mini guitar and Clair her flute. Clapping her hand Shandi said to her children, "Wonderful you too are going to be great musicians when you grow up."

"Really?" exclaimed an excited Clair.

"Of coarse we are or do you doubt mama!" Jin responded to his sister just as excited as her. Knocking on the door interrupted their bickering.

"Open up, this is the government!" A man yelled behind the door to the apartment.

As soon as she heard the knocking Shandi had grabbed the twins wrists and had dragged them to her bedroom. She let them go and began to search her room. Finding a per-prepared old string bag under her bed she shoved it into Jin's arms, who had his mini guitar hanging on his back. Opening her drawer she grabbed a necklace and kneeled in front of her children. Taking off her pendent of a sun that she always wore she put it into Clair's hands, who like her brother had her flute hanging around her neck. "Take this pendent and find Sinbad of Sindria, tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Before either twin could ask any questions their mother hugged them. "Know that I love you my stars," Shandi whispered into their ears. Withdrawing from them allowing the twins to see her tears she put the necklace that she took from the drawer around both of their necks.

To their shock the mirror on the necklace began to glow and their bodies began to disappear. They vanished from this world right as the men from the government broke down the door to the bedroom. The last thing they saw was their mother's victorious but sad smile, then their vision went white.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the flash of white light disappeared the twins were in a different location. There was no sign of their mother or the goons from the government, there was only endless sand in every direction and the burning hot sun baring down on them from above.

In shock at the mass difference in their surroundings Clair sank to her knees pulling her brother down with her as the necklace their mother put on them still connected them. "Ah!" Jin yelped scrambling to take off the necklace.

Dangling it in front of him Jin frowned in thought. "This necklace, it's familiar," he mused out loud trying to place where he knew it from.

Hearing her brother Clair broke out of her shock to take a look at the necklace. It was a long black leather cord with a half circular mirror with a gold border on the round side hanging from the cord. All in all it looked like a round mirror that was broken in half and one half was turned into a necklace. "Wait, half a mirror… It's from mama's bedtime story! One half of the mirror that transported the girl to a different world!" exclaimed Clair excited to see proof that her favorite story was real.

"Then that means that mama made us go to a different world," Jin stated unhappy to have left his mother behind.

"Jin, mama will be ok right? I mean she knew what she was doing and in all her stories the girl was able to fight and now that it's obvious that her stories were true it only makes sense that she was the girl in the stories and mmmmmhhhh!"

Jin cut off his sister's rambling by covering her mouth with his hands. "Calm down. I think it's safe to say that mama was the girl in her stories and she wouldn't have sent us here without a plan." Jin waited until Clair nodded her head to let her go.

Now free of her brother's hand Clair opened her hands to reveal her mother's sun pendent. "She said to find Sinbad of Sindria. So I guess he can help us right?" she asked hesitantly used to follow her mother's orders but not used to not having her with them.

Understanding his twin's hesitant as missing their mother Jin hugged his sister and answered, "Yes mama wouldn't lead us to someone who would harm us. So first thing first we need to get out of this desert and find a town." Letting go of Clair he took up a cheerful tone as he gestured to all the sand surrounding them.

Hours later as the sun was setting the twins were tired, hungry, and still lost in the seemingly endless desert. "Can we _pant_ please _pant_ stop?" asked Clair who was barely holding herself upright and not collapsing to the ground to take a much-needed nap.

"We _pant_ can't," Jin paused to take a deep breath. "It's not safe out here and we just have each other now so we can't stop," he tried to explain not wanting to admit that he was scared of losing his only remaining family to his little sister, because that was who Clair was it might have only been by a couple of minutes but she was his little sister so it was his job to protect her.

"It might not be safe but it's better than passing out," replied an exhausted Clair having caught her breath when they had stopped to have this discussion. Jin didn't look convince to stop but he had to admit she had a point.

Suddenly the twins turned their heads to the right. It couldn't be but they were sure they heard right. There to their right was the sound of footsteps and human conversations. With a look towards each other the two bolted in the direction of the sound.

As they got closer the vague shapes they first saw were revealed to have been a caravan. Two young women were the first to spot them. One was a blonde and the other had dark hair and skin. The blonde waved at them and shouted, "Hello you two alright?"

The twins most of have been an odd sight. Jin with his blue long-sleeve hoodie and dark jeans, and Clair with her sleeve-less light purple hoodie over a white T-shirt and light jeans with a light pick scarf belt. At least their simple sandals seem to fit in with the loose fitting old world clothing that appeared to be favored by all the people they could see on the caravan. Not to mention that Jin had a mini guitar and string-bag hanging on his back and Clair had a flute hanging from her neck.

"We're lost," Jin stated shortly and nervously in answer to the blonde's question.

"Well it about to get dark and we can't leave two young children by themselves so why don't you join us," the dark headed one said with a kind smile.

"Ok," The twins said at the same time not willing to object seeing how tired they were.

"I'm Leila by the way and this is Sahsa," the blonde said first gesturing to herself then to her dark headed friend.

Blinking at the introduction Jin did the same, "My name's Sinjin and this is my twin sister Sinclair." Clair waved absently from behind her brother at her name too busy yawning.

Giggling Sahsa said, " We better get them to bed."

Together the two women herded the children to the caravan to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The twin had decided to stay with the caravan on their way to Balbadd the next day when they had a conversation with Leila and Sahsa.

"So you two are traveling alone?" asked a concern Sahsa.

"Yes mama told us to go to Sindria but we don't know much about the country," replied Sinclair quietly wanting to get more information on the place their mother was sending them to. The twins had agreed to not give away that they came from a different world but to be as honest as they could be with how they ended up in the desert, which ended up implying that their mother had sheltered them from the goings on of the world and that she was gone. In the end it was the truth just without saying that they came from another world.

Leila hummed, "Well Sindria is an island kingdom in the southern seas and is the leading country in the Seven Seas Alliance. It's ruled by its founder King Sinbad with the help of his Eight Generals." The twins glanced at each other at the name of the king making sure they hear right and that his name was the one their mother had altered.

"If you need to go there then you should travel with us as we're going to Balbadd a country famous for trading, they have ships heading to Sindria from their ports," suggested Sahsa seeing the interest the children had in the country not willing to let two seven year olds travel by themselves.

The twins had debated over the offer and ended up accepting a place on the caravan when they couldn't come up with a better alternative. The decision had shown them how much they were ignorant of this world they found themselves in, as all their knowledge had come from outdated stories. Since then they bothered anyone in the caravan for information in the shape of stories told to curious children.

For the first few days that they traveled with the caravan the twins had a sadden air around them. The others had an idea of what was going on having heard that they had lose their mother so they gave the twins space. So for days the two would wonder around the caravan with clouds of misery following them.

That all changed when the caravan stopped at a town to sell their wares. While lazing in front of the station set up for the caravan to open for business Sinjin was struck with the desire to do something he hadn't done for days, play the guitar. So with his mini guitar he started to play a song and eventually sing.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again"

Sinclair hearing her brother voicing his feelings towards their missing mother couldn't contain the longing and joined in the melody with her flute.

"Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)"

Here Sinclair joined in the singing.

"Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride"

Sinjin paused in his singing letting his sister take the lead.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again"

Sinclair let her brother sing the rest as she focused on playing the flute.

"(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home"

The twins finished the song together putting all the emotions they were feeling into their words.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah

When I see you again  
See you again  
When I see you again

Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah  
When I see you again"

When the twins reached the end of the song it was only to be surprised by the applauds and cheers from the crowd that had gathered in front of them. The two quickly wiped the tears that had formed while playing from their eyes.

"Well looks like we have two promising musicians traveling with us," said a grinning Leila.

Since then the two earned their keep in the caravan by playing songs and entertaining the people. They were a lot more cheerful then before as they were doing something that they loved.

On their way to Balbadd a teenage redhead named Morgiana who was apparently a Fanalis, a hunting tribe with incredible strength, joined them in order to go to the Dark Continent. She was quiet but hard working and she enjoyed the performances that the twins put on, occasionally joining in the dancing with Sinclair. All in all she had quickly became someone the twins saw as a friend.

The twins were content in their journey to Balbadd with their new friends.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weeks passed and the group was getting closer to Balbadd. They didn't waste their time together though; they had all the fun they could have while on the road. And with the twins that involved a lot of singing and dancing that they dragged Morgiana into doing them with them.

During that time the twins came to befriend and trust Morgiana especially after she stopped a man from hitting them during a performance because they were blocking his way. The twins were more careful to stay close to her in towns after that experience reminded them that they didn't know this world very well.

They had also discovered that their pale skin did not agree with the sun and had taken to putting on their hoods from their hoodies and tucking in every last strand of violet hair out of sight.

Right now they were arriving at a new town six months after they had arrived in this world. But the minute they stepped inside they could tell something was wrong. The town was quiet and had a depressing air about it. The people that they could see looked defeated and were rough up a bit and their supplies packed up to leave.

"I wonder if something happened here," gasped Sahsa.

Seeing a man passing by with bags in his arms Leila asked, "What's going on?"

"An uprising in Balbadd. A bunch of failed bandits blocked the port in the town. You people have better take off as soon as you can," were the man's word as he continued walking.

The twins were worried as the bandits uprising could mean that the caravan's chief deeming a stop to Balbadd too dangerous. Also a blocked port meant that the ships to Sindria would be stopped. Even when Leila responded to Sahsa concern with determination to keep on selling the twins couldn't help but feel worried.

Then Leila bumped into a slave trader. They could only stare in fear as logically they had know about slavery being in practice in this world having been warned by the people of the caravan and having Morgianna confided in them about being a former slave. But hearing about it hadn't made it seem so real even with having seen the nightmares Morgianna still had. Now though seeing the slaver pulling a line of people behind him by chains connected to collars around their necks made the reality of their words sink in and with it the fear.

Sinclair held on tight to her brother's arm wishing for her mother to take her in her arms and promise that nothing would hurt her, but her mother was not here.

Sinjin wrapped his arms around hid little sister offering her all the protection he could as a seven year old with only two years of martial arts training. He thanked his mother for her insistent that they took lessons even if Sinclair had ended up trading for dance lessons instead, it meant they weren't totally defenseless in this world very much outclassed but not defenseless.

They stayed the night in a building in town. And as the twins had feared the day before the chief of the caravan had decided not to go to Balbadd do to a band of thieves taking over the direct road to the country, instead deciding to take a different route. Morgiana did as the twins expected of their friend and asked what would happened if someone took out the band of thieves with a determined look in her eyes that said she wasn't going to back down.

That night they stayed awake while the others slept and do to that caught Morgiana as she was leaving.

"So you're really going to go stop those thieves," stated Sinjin with his arms crossed startling the red head who hadn't noticed the twins.

"Yes, in order for me to go to my homeland and for you two to make it to your destination we must go to Balbadd and for that to happen these thieves must be apprehended," she replied in a serious manner.

"We won't stop you Morgianna, but you're our friend and we worry about you. So please be careful," pleaded Sinclair her eyes wide with worry knowing that she couldn't help her friend with her quest.

Eyes wide with surprise Morgiana couldn't help but feel touch by the concern from the two children who claimed her as their friend. Fueled even more to stop these thieve not only for herself but also for these caring twins who wormed their way into her heart. "I will my friends, for I am a Fanalis," she declared and disappeared into the night. Determining that their friend would keep her words the twins headed to bed.

The next day Sahsa and Leila discovered Morgiana missing and searched for her. When they went to the chief having come to the conclusion that she had gone to Balbadd on her own, ignoring how if she had she would of taken the twins with her (who were watching the chaos while being forgotten by everyone), and discovered that he had a band of mercenaries ready to raid the thieves hideout. The two women talked themselves into joining the group as they left.

"Do you thing they'll remember we're being left here by ourselves?" Questioned a curious Sinclair as she stared at the departing group.

"I think they forgot we were even here," commented Sinjin dryly.

They had indeed forgotten about them until they came back that night to celebrate the end of the bandits and the freedom of the people the slave trader was holding at the hideout. The twins joined in the entertainment with their music as they listened to the story of what happened. Apparently it was a tale of Morgiana single handedly taking out the bandits, vicious beasts, and the head slave trader to free the slaves and a giant destroying the hideout, all before the rescue group had arrived.

Morgiana introduced them to a boy a few years older then them that she knew named Aladdin. She explained that the caravan was still going to take a different route and that Aladdin and her were going to travel to Balbadd.

"So would you like to travel with us," asked the blue-headed boy cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you," said Sinjin gratefully.

And so the next day the group of four waved good bye to the caravan and headed on their way to Balbadd.

"Let's look out for each other ok miss Morgiana, Sinjin, Sinclair," exclaimed Aladdin

Morgiana let out a quite, "Yes," while the twins nodded their heads.

"Hey you know miss Morgiana is pretty long can I call you Morg?" asked the blue-headed boy.

The newly nicknamed Morg just hummed in agreement.

"Hey if we're giving nick names you guys can just call me Clair," Declared the female half of the twins.

"And you can call me Jin," added the male half.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"On the road again  
I just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again" The cheerful words rang out through out the oasis the group of four found themselves walking through. The twins were having fun playing music and singing with Aladdin joining in when he could, all while Morgiana watched on with a fond smile.

"On the road again  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again" They were all excited the closer they got to Balbadd if for all their own reasons. Aladdin couldn't wait to meet up with his friend Alibaba, who he had told the twins about along with their adventure in conquering a dungeon together ending with Alibaba gaining a Djinn. Morgiana was happy to getting closer to her goal of going to her home continent. Clair and Jin were just glad that they were a step closer in figuring out what was going on and on finding a way back to their mother. But for now all that excitement was going to the song to past the time.

"Here we go, on the road again  
Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world keep turnin' our way

And our way is on the road again  
I just can't wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again, break free  
And I can't wait to get on the road again" But just as they finished the song a purple headed man who was bare save for a leaf covering his privates appeared in the middle of the road with his arms stretched out in a seemingly welcoming manner.

"Oh hello, real nice weather today, huh," the man said with a friendly smile.

When it finally sank in just what they were seeing Jin covered his sister's eyes much to Clair protest and shouted, " Have some decency you weirdo."

Aladdin pushed Morgiana behind him and said, " Look out Morg and get back."

Morgiana reply was bring her fists in front of her and state, "Its Ok, just leave everything to me."

The man waved his hands in front of him and asked to be heard out.

Later when they made camp the man explained that he had been robbed and hadn't meant to appear indecent, he shot a look at Jin when he said that. Aladdin lent him some of his clothes and it was a hilarious sight to see a man try to fit in to a boy of the age of ten clothes.

"I appreciate you lending me these clothes Aladdin, thank you. My name is Sin and I'm a merchant from Sindria," the man said. At his words Clair and Jin glanced at each other comfriming that they had heard right and that the man had said, "Sindria" their destination.

While the twins had been conversing silently, Aladdin had been apologizing and explaining himself, "I'm sorry mister as somebody that's crossed the desert, I guess I can get a little paranoid about danger sometimes."

Sin was interested in the fact that Aladdin admitted to crossing the desert and listened in interest when the boy excitedly went into details. The man explained that adventures were great and were every man's true dream with a wistful undertone that the twins only caught because their mother had the same one when telling them bedtime stories.

It was at that point that Morgiana started sniffing the air and stated in surprise, "The scent of the ocean."

"You should be able to see it just beyond that hill," Sin said causing Aladdin and Morgiana to run ahead.

The twins stayed behind to help the man pack up the campsite.

"Mister, um…" started Clair out shyly.

"What's Sindria like?" Jin butted in to rescue his sister.

"Huh, what's Sindria like? Well it's a wonderful place full of peace and prosperity. The people are free and joyful. And lets not forget that the feasts are out of this world, filled with some of the most mouthwatering foods and the best entertainment on the island," Sin rambled on about his country with a proud air about him. The twins couldn't blame him if they came from a country like that they would have pride in it too, but as it was they had no idea where they came from as their mother moved all around the world never staying in the same place long. And that was without going into the whole traveling to a different world thing, which added even more options for the question of where they belonged.

"Sindria sound's amazing," Clair said quietly as they walked to catch up with Aladdin and Morgiana, having finished packing up the camp.

"Yes it is" Sin stated as he mused the wistful expression he had seen on the girl's face, it was the sort of wistfulness that came from wanting a place to belong. Maybe after he finished his business in Balbadd he would persuade the twins to come to Sindria.

"This is the mighty coastal nation made of several hundred other islands both big and small. This port city is it's capital, the kingdom of Balbadd," Sin announced as he and the twins caught up to Aladdin and Morgiana who were taking in the view of the city below to hill.

The group walked through the city and explored the market while Sin explained the history of the country and it's Royal Family, the Saluja. The market was fascinating to the twins as it reminded them of some of the markets their mother took them to in their world. But at one point they noticed that they had entered the slums and how depressing the state of the buildings and people were. It had Clair hands inching to play a song to cheer the mood of the place up but Jin placed his hand on hers and shook his head with a sad look on his face, telling her it wasn't something that they could help with.

Sin had caught the exchanged between the twins and felt sorrow that ones so young could understand and accept the cruel reality of the slums. This action fueled his determination to bring the two of them back to Sindria with him.

Unaware of the scheming of a certain purple-headed man the twins stopped to examine what looked liked a message written on a wall. They couldn't read it to their disappointment but they could recognize some of the letters from the lessons the people of the caravan taught them. "What does it say?" asked Jin who had less of a problem admitting to a weakness than his sister.

"'Over throw the monarchy'. You two can't read?" Sin replied.

"Mama just started teaching us before we…" Clair trailed off not wanting to think about what might of happened to her mother and it was true their mother had started teaching them how to read and write the language of this world, but she had said it was a secret language instead of a real one.

Sin didn't continue the conversation seeing the desperation of the little girl and changed the subject. " Ever since the death of the former king the whole country's been in crisis. But you'll be perfectly safe here," Sin gestured to a magnificent building. "It's where I always stay, the finest luxury hotel in the country, and I'll take care of the bill. So you four can stay here as long as you desire."

"Thank you very much mister Sin," Jin said with a bow leading the others to respond in kind.

The group watched with a look of slight awe as Sin walked up the stairs chuckling only for that awe to turn into bemusement when the guards blocked his way. Clair lost all her composer when she burst into giggles, even Jin had a smirk on his face at the sight.


End file.
